rosrfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander Adams
Alexander Adams is a 17 year old Nu-Hippie resident of Bedford with a cat fetish. His weaknesses include Kirstalyn Dart and Electivie. History They say that Alex was never born, he was created from a experiment to make Top man sell real converse, unfortunately the Chinese got involved. The bombs they set off caused the creation of Alexander Adams. From then on he could be found hinding in the Top Man endlessly searching for bright colours whilist narrowly missing confrontations with the Overlord, who's name we cannot mention, but fear all they same! Hobbies The rare Alex Adams spends his days on MMO's, serge rushing, and of course PvP against noobs. On these games he acts as a very sharp minded military tactician, his most memorable and greatest plan being "FACE SOUTH"........"RUN!!!!!". He can also be found chasing after runaway-cats, and feeding then milk or 7-up. Habitat Alex can only be found in a few select locations, either at Bedford College attempting to enthuse some fun and hilarity into the day, while being hunted down but the evil and villinous "Educator", who is often depicated as a virgin that resembles a hippo preaching feminism and attacking all males. Once he has excaped "The Educators" clutches he will he off to the cat lair were he and drink gallons of chocolate milk. Alias Alexander Adams has two Alias' (that we know of) he was recently linked to the antics of the code name "Storm Shadow", Alex after studying under the respected ninja trainer Kakashi, Alex was kick out of the tutorage after falsely accusing one Neji Hyuga of using special ablities to look through his clothing. This outraged Alex and he vowed revenge, he accidently achevied it when he pointed out the irony of Kakshi commenting on the lack of logical use when ninja decided to cover one eye. This comment proved very hurtful, he turned nearly the whole village against poor Alex. Second Alias is "The Master of Disguise" Alex has a complex muscle structure in his face that allows him to alter it on a whim. How to Lure an Alex Firstly wear bright colours it also helps to have brightly coloured hair, Alex will be inexplicably draw to it, like a magpie Secondly when you faintly hear him say "Just a small town girl" you must replie "Living in a lonely world" Thirdly you can not ever mention Electivie, it will send him into a fit of rage that will likely cause an earthquake! Once you have an Alex, be sure to feed him, curly fries are preferred! Remember Alex's are rare, they aren't just for christmas, they are for life! What if you lose your Alex??? well he replies to a few names you can try yelling at the top of your voice, Alex, Aleeeks, Sweetness, Ali (by parently figure only you have been warned). if you lose your Alex first tut tut! Secondly he has probably wondered off looking at magpie, or seeing something bright and shiny so a few calls of the name above may see him quickly return (Alex's have very good speed) may even have a gift of sprite or Mcoy's for you ^^ and on occasion munchies. If calling his name fails to retrieve your Alex from the cluches of the unknown, wonder around green areas close to the last place he was spotted, Alex like to relax in the grass. Once finding a big hug should get him to follow you back to your home. Then put him in a Luxury pokeball, nothing less will do. Base Stats Alex has two forms depending on who he is fighting both of which you have to take into account. The first is the Friend form, this is the stats from when he is attacking someone, he likes as he is very cepetable to the move "Fake Tears" and reals tears for that matter and wish to avoid the use at all costs. Which is why he has very little attack in this form, but loads of defence and as always his speed. The Second form is Stranger or Enemy, this make Alex become amazingly uber, off the charts in fact as he will have high base stats in all catergories. something that should be kept in mind, Alex is an obssessive creature once put into battle with a foe, he will be relentless in his persuit to win. Genesis Alex is the leader of an online gaming guild known as Genesis, which during the last time it was fully deployed, developed the reputation for the most hated (some would say feared) guild in the game. This is partly due to the guild's success as well as a controversial early domination in the game. Alex has been leading this guild for 4 years. Genesis can also be your home on the internet, sort of thing; A place where you're surrounded by like minded gamers, striving for a common goal. - One of the Genesis welcome statements. Genesis is still recovering from a recent split which created the failing guild Paradox, and is currently associated with Aika Global and Priston Tale 2. Future Plans Alex is on league to be the Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, this will be swiftly followed by UK invading Japan Alex will command his massive fleet of uber clockwork fighters from and areial craft, dramatically swishing his giant cape (purely to highlight the mood of which the battle has cause him to be in) once invaded and defeated the Japanese will be force to make a magificent army of Gundams with which to concour the free countries. One after anyother they shall fall.